Data security has become an integral part of modern electronic systems as data protection becomes important in many situations. Data, such as credit card information, social security numbers, and personal information may be protected by encryption. Data encryption may use an encryption key to scramble the data from a recognizable state to an unrecognizable state. To access the encrypted data, a decryption key may be used to restore the data to be read. However, encryption and/or decryption keys may still be acquired by unauthorized users in order to access the information in the encrypted data. In conventional electronic systems, complex key management systems (such as Trusted Platform Module) may be implemented to securely store the encryption/decryption keys to prevent unauthorized access. However, the key management systems may be vulnerable to security attacks such as man-in-the-middle, phishing, social engineering, and malware, among others. Therefore, improvements in cyber security may be desirable.